


de fuego y hermanos

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El barro ya se ha secado cuando Ginny abre los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de fuego y hermanos

 

El barro ya se ha secado cuando Ginny abre los ojos. La luz del amanecer asma entre las cortina de la ventana, gris y pálida, e ilumina los cortes que tiene en las manos, sobre la almohada. La tela está húmeda, al igual que las sábanas, las perneras de los pantalones largos de su pijama.  
  
Su cama es una ciénaga. Todo está empapado, menos el barro que cubre sus pies. Ginny retira las mantas y se sienta, se apoya en el cabecero. Escucha voces en el piso de abajo, pero no se levanta, se rasca, distraída, el barro de los pies, y observa cómo la luz del nuevo día cambia poco a poco de matiz.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Después de comer, se queda dormida en el sillón de su padre. Se despierta a media tarde, cuando su madre le pone una taza de té delante. La chimenea está encendida, y la radio murmura en un rincón del salón. Ginny gruñe las gracias, estira sus piernas doloridas, y se pierde en el baile de las llamas, en los olores familiares.  
  
Un golpe resuena en toda la casa, seguido de una ristra de insultos y maldiciones, y Ginny se tira el té encima, el corazón en la garganta.  
  
Cuando su madre sale de la cocina, ella ya no está. Deja la taza en el suelo, al lado del sillón, y sale al jardín. Tiene la camiseta empapada, y fuera hace frío. Ginny tirita, se abraza a sí misma, e intenta recuperar la respiración. Alguien abre una ventana, y al mirar atrás, ve cómo la nuca de George desaparece entre una nube de humo negro. Lleva dos semanas encerrado en su antiguo cuarto.  
  
El humo huele a pólvora, y el sol, que roza ya el horizonte, tiñe el trigo verde de los campos que rodean la Madriguera de naranja, lo convierte todo en fuego.  
  
Ginny se pregunta que qué pasaría si echara a correr, si cruzara el trigo y el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole y la carretera, y luego se da la vuelta y entra de nuevo en casa.  
  
Esa noche, sueña de nuevo con Fred, que le espera sentado al borde del lago, la imagen de Hogwarts ardiendo reflejándose en el agua oscura, y cuando se despierta de nuevo con los pies manchados de barro, no se sorprende.  
Se sienta en la cama y observa amanecer.


End file.
